Awakening
by canisa
Summary: [complete] Starting off S+S but leading to S+K. SPOILER!-->Story is continue after Subaru accept Seishirou's eye and become DOE....


Title: Awakening Author: Canisa Pair: starting S+S, leading to S+K (er.. please be patient ^_^;;;;) Warning: Subaru will start out OCC for a reason... some blood and some bad writing and grammar. please indulge me ^_^;;;; Note: Continuation of the latest development in ASUKA.. where Subaru accepts Seishirou's eye and becomes a DOE.  
  
So much blood..  
  
"I finally understood.Subaru...."  
  
You are hurt.... don't push yourself...  
  
"... deep in side...what I truly wish for...."  
  
Don't...Please don't say it..  
  
"I want...."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"SUBARU!!!"  
  
I buried my head in my arms deeper and wished the nag would just go away. Just a little while. just a little bit longer... I need to see.. need to remember. his face...  
  
"SUBARU!!!"  
  
My awareness of the surroundings became clearer as the image in my dream slowly faded.  
  
"I can't believe you fall asleep like that on your desk!"  
  
The book under my arms crumbled as I shifted uncomfortably. The figure in my dream reduced into a shadow...  
  
"Ah.. look at what you did to your books... "  
  
His words melted away..like snow.  
  
"Here you are already 22 and still acting like a kid.."  
  
. what was it that I just dreamed?  
  
"SU. BA. RU!!! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Nee-san..." I whined mildly as I picked up my head. Feeling the dryness in my eyes, I blinked. "Nee-san.. Just let me sleep a little bit longer..."  
  
Hokuto rocked my chair mercilessly. "Don't you have a test today? You are going to be late if you don't hurry!!!"  
  
"Test?" My body shot straight. "TEST?!"  
  
"Yes yes. test.. your qualifying test for Veterinary school.." Hokuto sighed as she picked up the mess in the room.  
  
"Nee-san! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I jumped out of the chair warily glanced at my watch. "AH!!!! I am late!!!"  
  
"Here!" Hokuto smiled, as she handed me today's outfit.  
  
"Ah..." I knotted my eyebrows. "It's bright red.."  
  
On top of that.. there was a big.. huge bow..and ribbon..and...  
  
"Stop complaining and wear it." She shoveled the clothes into my hands. "My little brother." She winked mischievously.  
  
I pouted. "We are twins. I am only a few minute younger than you..."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open.  
  
"Fighting again?"  
  
A matured, deep yet gentle voice resonated in the room.  
  
"Ah. Sei-chan!!" Hokuto jumped and glomped the visitor. "Don't you think Subaru will look nice in those?" She pointed at the flaming shirt in my hand.  
  
"Subaru-kun looks kawaii in anything." Seishirou-san smiled warmly at my direction.  
  
I blushed slightly, feeling my cheek burning and my heart pounding. I remembered that I am still in my pajama.  
  
"Ah.. Sei-chan.you would prefer Subaru to be naked wouldn't you?" She winked again as she nudged Seishirou-san playfully.  
  
"ho..HOKUTO-chan!!!!!" I cried out helplessly.  
  
"Ah hahaaha, why so shy! Subaru!" Hokuto laughed out. She danced across the room, keeping on with her silly, playful tease.  
  
I lowered my head. By now, my face was as red as the shirt. Even after all these years of teasing, I still don't know how to deal with her joking.  
  
"Subaru-kun. Would you like me to drive you to the test center?"  
  
I nodded vigorously, recognizing it as the lifesaver he tossed me.  
  
"Ah. Sei-chan.." Hokuto pouted. "You are no fun..."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"All ready for your exam?"  
  
"Un.. I think so." My hands folded neatly on my lap as I looked outside the car window, taking care not to look to the driver seat direction.  
  
"It's not that bad." Seishirou-san reassured.  
  
"Um.." I tried hard to lower my heart rate every time I heard his words. I tried hard not to notice the lingering smell of cigarette.....  
  
"Just stay calm and you will be all fine."  
  
"Okay.." So instead of subjecting myself to the dangerous zone of feeling shortness of breathe and racing heart, I looked out the window, watching the buildings passed by row after row.  
  
"You have everything you need?"  
  
"Yeah. I .." Suddenly, the sky caught my eyes. I blinked. I lowered down the window, poking my head out just slightly. The wind blew across my face immediately, roughing up my hair.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Were my eyes playing tricks on me?  
  
I squinted at the sky while getting my hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
"The sky.." I turned to Seishirou-san, slightly bewildered. "The sky. it just . it just flickered." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I had sound like a child.  
  
"Flickered?"  
  
"You know.. like a computer screen when it's .." I halted, scratching my head, feeling sillier by the minute. "Ah. never mind.." I shook my head and rolled up the window. "Must be because I did not sleep well last night... "  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Ah.. well.. you see. I fell asleep on the desk.. "  
  
"Subaru-kun. that's not good for you.. especially when you have a test today."  
  
"Un.. I don't know.. I just.. I didn't even know how I fell asleep while I was studying.. and then.. I think I had a dream.."  
  
"A dream? A bad dream?"  
  
I nodded tentatively.. "I think so.. I just remember blood." I narrowed my eyes, trying to recall the details. " . just blood everywhere.. But I don't remember anything else.."  
  
Seishirou-san chuckled slightly. "Perhaps it was because you have been studying surgery procedures and anatomy too long."  
  
"Um. perhaps."  
  
"Stop thinking about it now." Seishirou-san threw me a warm smile again. "You have more important thing to worry about today."  
  
"Yeah.. I should concentrate for the qualifying exam." I sighed and looked outside the window yet again. Instead of the buildings, I stared at the sky.  
  
And then..it flickered once more.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Congratulation!!!!"  
  
I smiled shyly, raising my tall glass to the cheers. "It was just luck.."  
  
"Ah, no such thing as luck, Subaru!!" Hokuto smiled happily. She drank down the wine in a gulp.  
  
"I don't think it's luck either, Subaru-kun." Seishirou-san agreed. "Congratulation on becoming a fully licensed Vet."  
  
"I am still not at your level..." I lowered my head.  
  
"You see.. Sei-chan." Hokuto elbowed the older man playful. "Subaru doesn't feel worthy of you unless."  
  
"Hokuto-chan!!!!"  
  
"Subaru-kun. Here is my gift for you."  
  
"Oh.. Engagement ring already?" Hokuto immediately wedged between Seishirou-san and me and had the first glance of the gift.  
  
I yelled her name with embarrassment for the second time.  
  
"Ah.. what a nice necktie!" Hokuto picked it up. "And I can think of many clothing that can go with this pretty little thing!"  
  
I thanked Seishirou-san and took a good look at the purple necktie. Its mysterious color transfixed me.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yes." I nodded. "Its color reminded me of someone."  
  
"Oh? What someone?" Hokuto was excited as she pushed her way to my side. "What is this someone that I never met?"  
  
"Who does it remind you.." Seishirou-san smiled as he gave me a semi- quizzical look.  
  
"Er.." But I was as confused as they were. The words had come out of my mouth naturally.  
  
Who was this someone I was referring to?  
  
"Sei-chan!" Hokuto exaggeratedly hang onto Seishirou-san's arm. "What should we do!! You have a rival!!! Subaru wouldn't even tell us who this person is!!!"  
  
"Hokuto-chan!!!" I panicked. My memory was becoming jumbled. "I really don't know why I said that..."  
  
//KA. MU. I.//  
  
A whisper.  
  
A flash of golden light.  
  
The sound of metal clashing against each other.  
  
"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou-san held me in his arms. His eyes were full of concern.  
  
Did I faint? How did I faint?  
  
"Subaru!!! Subaru, are you okay?" Hokuto also looked at me with her wide eyes.  
  
I nodded slightly, feeling a pressure in the back of my head.  
  
Feeling disorientated.  
  
Feeling a need...  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
I reached into my pocket. It was not there.  
  
"Subaru-kun? What are you looking for?"  
  
I looked up, eyes blank.  
  
What was I looking for?  
  
"Subaru! You are scaring me! Are you all right?"  
  
I ignored Hokuto as I buried my face in my hands.  
  
Something was not quite right but I couldn't pin point exactly what it was.  
  
I opened my eyes and was shocked to see the wall "flickered".  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
//KA. MU. I.//  
  
The sound of the metal clashing against each other came again. Stronger.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Hokuto looked at me lovingly with her huge eyes.  
  
For some reason, it made me sad.. But I did not know why.  
  
"Subaru-kun, I did not hear anything." Seishirou-san said calmly.  
  
"Maybe the pressure of the qualifying exam finally got to him."  
  
//KA. MU. I.//  
  
The sound of metal clashing.  
  
"No no no.it's not that.." I shook wildly, frustrated. I heard it again. The sound was getting stronger and closer.  
  
"Maybe you have too much to drink."  
  
"Subaru-kun is never very good with alcohol.."  
  
//KA. MU. I//  
  
I covered my ears, almost screamed.  
  
"Subaru?"  
  
"What's 'kamui'?" I grabbed onto Seishirou-san's shirt. "Who is 'kamui'?"  
  
What I received was not answer but blank looks.  
  
Frustrated, I backed my way to a wall. I then searched in my pocket again. It was still not there. "Where is it?" I swallowed painfully, feeling the need.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"I need a cigarette." I knocked my head back against the wall. "I need a cigarette." I muttered, feeling the pressure in the back of my head increased. The voices in my head chattered endlessly.  
  
"You don't smoke, Subaru-kun."  
  
"Of course I do." Irritated, I closed my eyes, knocking my head against the wall again. "I smoke so I can be strong."  
  
"Strong?" Hokuto by now had come to my side. She covered my hands with hers.  
  
The warmth did not reach me.  
  
"I smoke so I can be strong.. so that Seishirou-san will.."  
  
I halted.  
  
"So I will what?" Seishirous-san looked at me confusedly.  
  
"So that you will..." I repeated but then couldn't not figure out what I was going to say. "What am I talking about?" My eyes widened.  
  
"That's our question!" Hokuto was also running out of her patience. "What ARE you talking about?"  
  
The wall flickered again. And then the scenery suddenly became tainted with a shade of faint red.  
  
"This is not right..." I staggered. "Something is wrong.. I am forgetting something."  
  
"Subaru? You are really worrying me!!"  
  
"This is not real. this is.."  
  
Seishirou-san held onto my hand. But I was so disorientated that I forgot to blush. "Can you feel this? This is real. I am holding your hand. We are both real."  
  
I looked down at his smooth hand, feeling the contact. But there was no warmth.  
  
I shook away his hand.  
  
The color of the scenery was becoming even redder. Even Seishirou-san and Hokuto-chan are tainted..  
  
Red..like blood.  
  
"This is not real." I said firmly this time.  
  
"SUBARU! What are you talking about? You are not making any sense."  
  
I brought together my hands, fingerings locking, making a sign I did not what it meant.  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
I closed my eyes. "OM PA LA SU KI SA WA KA. OM PALA SUKISA WA KA. OM.."  
  
"Subaru-kun? What are you muttering?"  
  
I ignored Seishirou's question as I continued to chant the words just flowing out of my locked memory.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
I neglected the warning as well. "OM PA LA SU KI SA WA KA. OM PA..."  
  
"SUBARU! DON'T"  
  
"OM PA LA SU KI SA WA KA!" I yelled out the last phrase and opened my eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A ray of light engulfed me before it radiated out. And then the surrounding suddenly crumbled. Hokuto and Seishirou-san disappeared. The world crumbled around me as the light just became brighter and brighter.  
  
I squinted. The horrendous sound of destruction almost seemed forever before a calm, familiar voice penetrated the dying sound.  
  
"You are indeed a Dragon of Earth."  
  
The world became quiet again as things settled. The world is no longer the illusion I was in.  
  
This is the real world. I am standing here, the world at its brink of destruction. I blinked open my eyes, one that was still the emerald green yet the other was hazel brown that promised death and nothing else.  
  
I focused my attention to the source of the voice.  
  
The smile of "KAMUI" of the Dragon of Earth did not faze me. It was what he was pinning underneath his arm that made me almost loose my calmness.  
  
"Kamui!!" I still screamed out despite my control.  
  
"Which kamui are you calling?" Fuma smiled slyly.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, watching the way Fuma used his body to pin Kamui against a wall. His sword lingered at Kamui's delicate neck.  
  
There was blood everywhere.  
  
"I am sorry. Subaru." Tears streamed down the frail youth. "I am sorry I could not protect you... I promised..."  
  
Fuma laughed. "Subaru-kun. You are indeed a Dragon of Earth."  
  
"What do you mean?" I curled my fingers, digging nails into my flesh.  
  
"You have successfully destroyed Kamui's barrier." A calm smile.  
  
"Barrier?"  
  
"Kamui raised the last barrier to protect this world." Fuma moved closer onto Kamui, licking a drop of blood that was making its way down his neck. "As the last Dragon of Heaven, now the last barrier has been destroyed, the earth will finally get its wish fulfilled."  
  
"Kamui's barrier?" I watched Fuma dumbfoundly.  
  
"I finally understood what I truly wish for.. Subaru.." Kamui whispered and my heart cringed as I watched Kamui struggled.  
  
It was I who put him there in the first place..  
  
"Subaru.."  
  
I closed my eyes but his sad smile did not fade from my memory.  
  
"Subaru... I wish you will be happy..."  
  
Shocked, I stared at him.  
  
And another sad smile greeted me. His crimson blood was now invading every inch of his ivory skin. I wanted to look away out of guilt but I could not. His purple eyes captivated me and would not let go.  
  
"I wish you will be happy. I wish to protect this world that you exist in.. That's why.. I make a barrier.or rather... A new world... in which you will be happy. where your special person still exist. where you could do what you really want to do...where things can start over for you..."  
  
"Kamui.." My heart is now bleeding. For the first time, I accepted his feeling for me. "I am grateful for what you were trying to do for me. but I would not be truly happy living like that.. My past was.. was painful to me.. but that's what made me . ME. Anything less and I would not be Subaru Sumeragi any more.."  
  
".I am sorry. Subaru.." Kamui choked. "... that I ...."  
  
"But the barrier has failed." Fuma laughed as he brought the sword closer against the skin of his prey, eliciting yet another streak of red trail. "And now.. to cleanse the earth of this ugly world. all I need is to kill you, my beloved Kamui, the last standing Dragon of Heaven..."  
  
I bit down my lower lip. "You are wrong."  
  
"Oh?" Fuma responded to my words as he turned his attention toward me. The sword and Kamui briefly forgotten. "And what do you mean by that, my fellow Dragon of Earth?"  
  
I twisted out my black trench coat and let the wind carried it down Tokyo Tower. "Kamui is not the last Dragon of Heaven."  
  
Fuma was now interested as he had his full attention on me and took a step toward me.  
  
Kamui slide down the wall for he could not support himself. "Subaru." He whispered out with concern.  
  
I made a quick glance at the battered youth. While reassuring him silently I made up my mind as well.  
  
I have discovered another wish that has been denied by me for too long.  
  
"Subaru, Subaru." Fuma shook his head as if he was talking down to a child. "There is nothing more you can do to change this fate. Everything is destined to be this way. Kamui of Dragon of Heaven will never win."  
  
"We will see about that." I chanted as I brought my hand toward Seishirou's eye, drawing it out of me, magically unbinding it from me, and permanently relieving myself of the duty of Sakurazukamori.  
  
.. Seishirou-san. if you truly want me to be happy..  
  
"Even if you do that.." Fuma started but halted before he completed the sentence.  
  
I smiled, knowing that he had understood. I lowered my head, feeling and letting the force resonated in my body like it used to so long ago before I drew it out with my hands, making it into the shape of the star.  
  
Fuma raised his eyebrow as he watched yet another barrier formed before his eyes. "I see your heart changed rather quickly." He said cynically.  
  
"No." I glared at Fuma with my own eye. "It is just that there is one more person on this earth that I lo.. That I still need to protect."  
  
"Subaru..."  
  
I turned my attention briefly to the youth lying on the ground.  
  
"This time," I smiled at Kamui. "I will protect the world in which you exist in."  
  
---*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
OWARI  
  
Maybe this can be a one part of some trilogy or something.since I have a few loose ends and (depend on how you see it. ) a cliffhanger.. of course.. it all depends on how people think of this.. This is my first real completed part. Feel free to comment... 


End file.
